Toy soldier
by ayrenni
Summary: Scott Summers is fed up with being the perfect little toy for everyone else and takes revenge. Warnings: Very dark story! You were warned. Please read and review!


Authors Note: Here is a little fic I wrote when I was in a very bad mood.

Disclaimer: I don't anything of the X-men universe and I am making no profit by writing.

Summary: Scott Summers is fed up with being the perfect toy for everyone elsa and decides to take revenge.

Warnings: Dark Story!!!!

Read and review please!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Toy soldier**

A smile showed on his face. A hard, cynical smile not the stupid happy grin he had displayed in front of Them, or the betrayed expression he had portrayed in front of Him. It was his first real smile in years, the smile They had put on his face. He smiled as he remembered the unbelieving stares They sent his way.

Storm, oh so powerful, at a loss of words for once, her eyes shocked, betrayed and still so trusting in his ability to turn everything around, make everything alright.

He had done just that, had made everything alright, only for one time for himself, not for Them as he had done times and times before, without anyone noticing.

Logan, the Wolverine, for the first time listening to what he had to say, just as shocked as all of the others as he realized that they had been betrayed by their own leader. Maybe in this moment Logan felt regret for all the disrespect he had shown towards the "Boy Scout".

And then Jean, his beautiful, icy Jean, his love, his soulmate that had tormented him all the time they had been together, always commanding him around, using him, telling him what to do, ignoring him if she wanted to and flirting with other guys whenever she felt the need to. He had relished in the feeling of seeing her eyes full of betrayal for once, seeing the same despair and fear of her life getting destroyed in her face. Because that was what she used to be, his life, his sanity, till the day he had realized that he was nothing more than a toy to her, the good guy to come back to if she was fed up with the bad guys.

But the most satisfaction he felt as he looked into Charles eyes, his Father, how he had called himself, so scared so utterly uncomprehending as his best little toy soldier, his best robot suddenly had dropped his mental shields. The irony of the situation made Scott smile even more. He had accomplished his plan only by using his ability of shielding his thoughts even from the best telepaths, exactly what he had been taught by Charles to make his little field leader resistant against mental attacks or telepaths that tried to get information from him. He had it down to an art. Charles had gotten him from the streets and all the time he had lived in Xavier's school he had thought that he owed absolute loyalty to the disabled man. Till the day he realized he had been a toy soldier for his "Father", someone to do the dirty work the other man wasn't capable of.

Magneto, the man he had come to as traitor, whom he told that he wanted to join the Brotherhood, whom he made think that he was working for him as a spy in the school. Magneto who had been so shocked to find out that Charles little toy wouldn't be his toy, too. The mutant had been so sure of his triumph over Xavier.

Scott Summers, former toy of Charles Xavier, Jean Grey and all so many others that had used him over the years of his 24 year old life, had freed himself.

He replayed the scene in his mind. The Brotherhood and the X-men, all in one cave, all called together by one man, a man that they both thought of as loyal. That one man stood at the entrance of the cave that went deep down into a mountain. All of them wore the same masks of disbelief and bewilderment only he smiled his bitter, true smile.

And then he had taken off his goggles and opened his eyes for the first time.

He hadn't turned around he knew they'd had no chance. He walked away slowly, his face still contorted in the bitter, cynical smile. He mounted his motorcycle. It was time to find his own toys to use.

* * *

Tell me if you liked it or why you didn't, please? 


End file.
